


Made To Be

by SatiricalDraperies



Series: Empire of the Blue Lotus [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banned Together Bingo 2020, Dark Padmé Amidala, Dirty Talk, F/M, Flag Desecration, Foreplay, PWP without Porn, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:13:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24383359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatiricalDraperies/pseuds/SatiricalDraperies
Summary: To Padmé, there is no sight more beautiful than her flag flying over her empire.Maul thinks he may be able to change her mind.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Darth Maul
Series: Empire of the Blue Lotus [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799698
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Made To Be

**Author's Note:**

> this is the porniest thing I've ever written and they don't even do it on screen
> 
> (that being said, any and all feedback is much appreciated! perhaps someday when I'm a little braver I'll write the sequel to this)

Padmé smiles as she looks upon her empire. It’s taken a while, but she’s proud of what she’s built. After Mace Windu arrested Palpatine for treason and Anakin Skywalker killed the Sith lord in his rage, the galaxy needed a strong ruler: one like Padmé. With the backing of the Senate, Jedi Order, and neutral systems, the Separatists had no choice but to beg for her forgiveness and join her under the rule of the Galactic Empire. Now, after far too many peace talks, treaties, and aggressive negotiations, her flag finally flies over all the worlds of the galaxy.

Even here on Naboo where she has served as both queen and senator, it looks different through the eyes of an empress. She has always been protective of her homeworld and now it is _hers_ , in every sense of the word.

“My lady.” Padmé doesn’t need to look to see who has just entered her office; only one person has unlimited access to the whole palace.

“Lord Maul,” she replies. So they’re using titles today—she can’t deny that it turns her on. 

When she turns and sees what her lover is wearing, her want turns into a full blown _need_.

Maul is draped in the flag of the Galactic Empire ( _her_ Galactic Empire) and the sight of her blue cloth against his red skin is almost too much for her to handle. It’s tied over one shoulder in an imitation of the traditional toga, although she’s fairly certain the ancient Romulan warriors didn’t show so much of their chests or let it hang so low over the hips. The black lines of the flag bleed into the black of his tattoos seamlessly, like the cloth was made to be worn by him. 

Padmé didn’t design it that way, but she’s definitely not disappointed with the unexpected results.

“What is the meaning of this, my lord?” Maul likes it when she calls him that, when she plays his game of flirting through formalities. Still, he can’t expect her to stay poised when he’s looking like _that_ , so she lowers her eyelids and bites her bottom lip. Her desire must be coming off of her in waves through the Force. Maul can’t pretend to be unaffected for long, not when he can feel her every emotion, but she’ll keep up the charade for as long as he does.

“Such a pretty piece of fabric,” Maul muses, running his long fingers along the black patterns. He traces the curve of a lotus petal down into a fold low on his stomach. “And yet…”

“Whatever is the issue?” Padmé asks. She unfastens her cloak and hangs it on the back of her chair before stepping around to the other side of her desk. She’s more than willing to take part in Maul’s foreplay, but if she waits until later to start getting undressed, it’ll take all day and she _really_ can’t wait that long. 

“And yet something is missing.” The stare of Maul’s yellow eyes make it very clear to Padmé exactly who he’s missing.

“Really? You look so pretty wrapped up like that. What could I possibly add to such perfection?”

Padmé moves to stand right in front of Maul, who’s getting a little flustered from her praise. He won’t last much longer if she keeps up the teasing, but he’s the one who started it so Padmé doesn’t feel _too_ bad for standing close enough for him to feel her breath upon his chest.

“Look at you,” she reaches out and strokes the flag. “Wearing my flag like it was made for you. Such loyalty.”

“I am yours, my lady.”

“Yes,” Padmé says. She unties the knot at his shoulder, letting the flag fall down to the ground, and looks her lover up and down. “ _Mine._ ”

Maul growls and lunges forward to finally touch her. She places a hand on his chest, stilling him. It still astonishes her, the level of control she has over him. She lets go of him to take her dress over her head before kissing him and pulling him down onto the flag.

“Take your time, love,” she whispers. “Force knows we have plenty of it.”


End file.
